


A Simpler Time

by MediumSizedEvil



Series: Incredible Thoughts [5]
Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Amy's Praise Kink, F/M, Wanna take her home make her my wife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:54:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27309523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MediumSizedEvil/pseuds/MediumSizedEvil
Summary: TV is free, but what is the cost?Adventures in Roleplaying: What happens when Jake watches Mad Men.The Incredible Thoughts Collection is now complete!
Relationships: Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago
Series: Incredible Thoughts [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1591777
Comments: 8
Kudos: 31
Collections: Incredible Thoughts





	A Simpler Time

**Author's Note:**

> This is the final installment in the Incredible Thoughts series. Woohoo! This series answers the question: Can you write a fanfic about anything? Anything? _Anything?_ Yes, you can.
> 
> 1\. A snow-white dove in the pitch-black night ([When Doves Cry](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21271262))  
> 2\. A raindrop falls from tremendous heights ([The Quality of Mercy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23396275))  
> 3\. A wave crashes off of a cliff in Scotland ([You're Calling Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19980271))  
> 4\. A child bites an apple, but the core is rotten ([In the Blood](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22376761))  
> 5\. TV is free, but what is the cost? ([A Simpler Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27309523))  
> 6\. We have GPS and yet, we're still lost ([Lost & Found](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21002180))  
> 7\. A carrot in the desert ([Salt in Your Eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22102213))  
> 8\. A camel in the garden ([The French Mistake](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22256431))  
> 9\. A man with giant ears begging your pardon ([The Tower of Na'aktohm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26216617))  
> 10\. What if a garbage man was actually smart? ([Turtle in a Shell](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20245891))  
> 11\. To a dog, dog food is just food ([The Victory Lap](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26409799))  
> 12\. To a sock, a mansion's just a big shoe ([In His Shoes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24878560))  
> 13\. A Milk Dud, sitting in the acid rain ([Hungry Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26733031))  
> 14\. A house cat addicted to the cocaine ([ScandiNoirvia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23530585))  
> 15\. No teeth, unlimited floss ([Collecting Sunlight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25149103))  
> 16\. A ballerina waits for the bus ([Black Swans](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27028150))  
> 17\. A #1 Dad trophy covered in rust ([Cat's in the Cradle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19435711))  
> 18\. A nun dunked a basketball, living the impossible ([Gratia Plena](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25768249))  
> 19\. A man breaks his leg inside a hospital ([Fortune's Fool](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22865257))  
> 20\. A smart oyster full of pearls ([True Blue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25288477))  
> 21\. An ultrasound of a new baby with a Santa hat drawn on, yeah that's my kind of Christmas card ([O Come, O Come, Emmanuel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21781657))  
> 22\. What if a butterfly was made out of butter? ([Papillon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23626879))  
> 23\. The world's cutest kitten just hugging a dog ([Like Cats and Dogs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22561480))  
> 24\. Imagine if a fish could play guitar and also sing, it would sound bizarre, like "My name is Mr. Fish, these guys' thoughts have granted my wish, oh yeah!" ([The Pied Piper](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21491884))
> 
> [Incredible Thoughts](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WRlIDIu2qpg) by The Lonely Island.

“...and then he said, 'Peralta, in my office, now!'” Jake recounted, imitating Captain Holt's voice. He felt Amy shiver beside him on the couch. “Oh you like that, don't you?” he teased.

She smiled and looked away.

“I can do it again,” he said casually. “You've done a very good job, Santiago,” he continued in a deep baritone.

Amy was squirming in her seat. “Uh...it's hot but also feels a bit wrong? Or a lot even?”

“Yeah, on second thought I don't think we should do this either. But we can work with this. Maybe I could, you know, invent a character who just happens to be your boss?” he asked suggestively. 

She flashed him a dirty grin. “Smort idea.”

He nodded thoughtfully. “And shall I call you into my office and bend you over my desk?”

“Oh hell yeah!”

Jake smiled and looked up to the ceiling. “Right, so my name is...Maximilian Masterson. My friends call me Max.”

“Mmmm, Mr. Masterson, I like it.”

“And who are you?”

“Oh I'm...Cathy, your new typist. I'm a bit shy.”

“Noice. Wait, typing as in, on an actual typewriter? Are we in the Fifties, or Sixties or something?”

“Oh yes, let's do that,” Amy said enthusiastically. “A little Mad Men vibe.”

Jake nodded. “Sure, I can do that. All right, let's get changed!”

“No, you're going to clean your desk first.”

“Cathy, can I see you in my office?”

“Yes, Mr. Masterson.”

She promptly got up and followed him into his office. He leaned back in his desk chair, swirling a glass of Scotch. “Now you've been working here for, let's see, about a month now?”

“Yes, sir," she said meekly while marveling at his immaculately clean desk.

“And I must say I'm quite pleased with you. Your typing is very fast and accurate. Your letters are perfectly written, and you always remind me of my appointments on time. You've completely reorganized the filing system, and the whole office is running much more smoothly now.”

She blushed under his praise, bashfully looking down at the floor.

“And you make my coffee just right,” he continued, “And that's the most important thing.” He took another sip of Scotch and nodded to himself. “I'm very glad I picked you, but then, I have an eye for that sort of thing.”

He got up from his chair and moved towards her. “But there's one thing I don't like,” he said, holding her gaze. “And that is the way you dress.” He slowly circled her, inspecting her modest blouse and gray pencil skirt. “It's too conservative. Masterson & Masterson is a modern, forward-looking company, and you need to look the part.”

She looked up at him and nodded gravely.

“Now I think you should start by losing these glasses.” He took them off her nose and put them on his vacant desk. “And you should really wear your hair down. It's more becoming,” he decided, and loosened her tight bun. “And you can lower another button here,” he said, helpfully making the adjustment for her. “I think I deserve something nice to look at.” His hand accidentally lingered on her blouse. “Now you don't mind that, do you, Cathy, a little friendly advice?”

“No, sir,” she breathed.

“Because I think we've been getting along so well, don't you think?”

“Yes, sir,” she said eagerly, looking up at him with faithful gazelle eyes.

“Well, I think you deserve a little reward for doing such an excellent job,” he said, brushing a lock of hair away from her face. “And I think I know exactly what you want.”

She shyly looked down, but he lifted her chin until she met his eye. He softly stroked her cheek before letting his thumb rest on her bottom lip. Unable to resist the desperate plea in her soft brown eyes any longer he bent down to kiss her. She sweetly surrendered to his ardent invasion. His other hand moved up her skirt to squeeze the soft flesh. She let out a surprised yelp, half-smothered by his lips.

“Don't worry, I know what I'm doing,” he smoothly reassured her.

He slowly pushed her towards his pristine, empty desk and then lifted her up on the edge, deftly unbuttoning her blouse while kissing a passionate trail down her chest. She shivered under his touch and squeezed her eyes shut.

“Now some women have been getting very silly notions lately,” he mused, “But I know you're not one of them. You are a nice, traditional girl.”

“I am,” she eagerly professed.

“You're so perfect. You're my perfect girl.”

“Hmmm,” she replied while he claimed her mouth for his pleasure, leaving her breathless with desire. She melted into his strong embrace and clung to him like a delicate vine in desperate need of a strong, virile branch.

He turned her around on his spotless desk and lifted her skirt. “So wet for me,” he whispered. “My good girl.” He playfully snapped one of the straps of her garter belt before unclipping them from her stockings. Then he pulled down her panties and entered her velvet heat with fierce determination.

“I'm going to take you home, Cathy,” he promised her in the throes of passion. “Because you're my good girl. I'm going to take you home and make you my little wife.”

“Yes, please,” she moaned, delighted with his well-timed proposal.

“And you're going to cook all my dinners and iron my shirts. I know you'll iron them perfectly.”

“I would! I would!” she exclaimed, struggling for purchase on his smoothly polished desk.

“And you're going to throw the most amazing cocktail parties for all my friends,” he continued while pounding into her. “And serve them cheese and pineapple on a stick.”

She put her hand in her mouth and sniffed loudly, overcome with emotion at this glorious vision of the future.

“Because you're perfect,” he continued. Then he reached around and rubbed her between her legs, because he was a modern and forward-looking man. “You're my perfect girl.”

“Yessss,” she moaned as they reached completion simultaneously.

Jake adjusted his pants and sank back down in his chair. “Ah, the Sixties,” he sighed, draining his glass of Scotch in one go. “A simpler time.”

Amy pulled down her skirt, buttoned up her blouse and straightened her outfit. “Well, I have some ironing to do now,” she said, picking up her glasses. “My Sergeant's uniform.”

“Are you going to iron my shirt too, honey?” he asked, palming her bum.

She slapped his hand away. “Iron your own shirts, bitch.”

“That's it! I'm leaving you for a younger woman.”

**Postscript**

“Cheese and pineapple on a stick is a Seventies snack. You get an A-.”

“Thank you, Professor.”


End file.
